


The Jealous Type

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [37]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's not having a good evening.  This is an immediate sequel to the story, "Dressing Up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealous Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All belongs to Arakawa!

X X X

“If you’ll excuse me.” Winry rose from her chair, the three men at the table with her rising as well.

Edward laid his hand in the center of her back, ignoring the knowing glances sent their way by Major Armstrong and Mr. Garfiel. “Don’t leave me alone here too long,” he breathed in her ear, trying not to inhale too deeply. Winry smelled so good. Why did he agree to this night out, again? Oh, yeah, no real choice in the matter. Al was right, he was whipped.

Winry squeezed his arm and nodded at the other two men. “I’ll be back soon.”

Watching her ass sway from side to side as she left their table, Edward swallowed hard. He wondered how long he’d have to wait to get her back home and peel that dress off her. The light caught the ring on her finger, sending bright glints off in warning to other men that she was _taken._ Not that it seemed to keep men from looking. And commenting. And pointing Winry out. A red glare hazed his vision.

“Oh, Edward.” The titter broke through his protective rage. “You’re so cute.”

“Yes, Edward Elric, take heart – your beautiful wife has eyes for none but you!” Major Armstrong touched a brilliant white handkerchief to the corner of his eye.

“It’s true, Edward. But you should sit before you cause a scene.” Garfiel tapped manicured fingertips on the tabletop.

With a grumble, Edward took his seat. “I don’t like them looking at her like that.”

Armstrong fixed Edward with a blue-eyed stare. “You should consider it an honor, Edward Elric, that your companion is so desirable to others! It is an incredible thrill, having someone as lovely your date on your arm when you depart for the rest of the evening.”

“And know they’re envying you the rest of that evening.”

That amazingly bright, wicked smile of Garfiel’s made Edward flush all the way to his hair roots. “Uh.”

“But that’s not the most pleasant dinner conversation, is it? Even if it’s fun to think about!” Garfiel rubbed his shoulder against Armstrong’s and the two exchanged glances that even Edward, with his limited recognition of lascivious looks in people other than his wife, could read.

“Perhaps, as we haven’t ordered yet, we should take our leave.” Armstrong’s eyebrows arched.

“Uh.”

“Oh, that’s a lovely idea!” Garfiel batted at Armstrong’s chest and they rose as one, the sequins on Garfiel’s gown casting bright flashes across Edward’s already dazzled eyes.

When his vision cleared, Winry was back and he got up to hand her into her chair. “Where did Mr. Garfiel and Major Armstrong go?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you blushing?”

“Nng. No.” Edward pushed her chair up to the table. “And you really don’t want to know.” Sighing, he dropped back into his seat, pouting at her through his bangs. “Winry, do you think I’m jealous?”

At least, when she laughed like that, he knew she loved him.

…right?

X X X


End file.
